


亲密无间

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: ！猫狗设定！私人约稿





	亲密无间

宇智波佐助认为自己大概不喜欢犬科，他们做事往往大大咧咧，思考方式既直线又让人费解，乐观的天性并不会时刻派上用场。黑猫揪着手里被他连根拔起的杂草，有些不满地扫了扫尾巴，就此敲定了最后一个结论，他们黏人又毫无自觉，都是笨蛋。  
沸腾的蝉鸣在耳边来回穿梭，苗圃旁栽着不少古树，树干上爬满了褐色而褴褛的夏天。而那只看起来仿佛永远没有烦心事的犬科动物从佐助身后经过，背着那一篓筐杂草，重重地压上了他的肩膀。

“哟，佐助——”

佐助现在完全能想象鸣人此刻的表情，一字一顿地喊出他的名字，笑起来时嘴边便露出一颗尖锐的犬齿，他往往能在对方咀嚼和吞咽食物的时候看见它。

在青稚的年纪佐助第一次见到那颗乳牙一般的犬类象征，鸣人恰好在他眼前咬碎了一颗红色的苹果糖，发出了咬合时清脆的崩裂声，而他的牙齿上也因此附着了红色糖果融化后的粘腻颗粒，舌头舔过一圈便又留下满嘴的苹果甜味。

他在后来亲吻眼前这个犬科笨蛋时重新听到了那样的声音，品尝到了那样的甜味，它干净利落，并且充满了诱人的苹果香气。佐助两指掐着他的脸颊，低声质问鸣人是不是偷吃了自己口袋里的苹果糖，对方就弯弯眼睛，傻兮兮地朝他笑起来，晃着尾巴点头回答一句是。鸣人一边说着佐助你不要那么小气嘛，一边又交换一个吻。

佐助在吻着鸣人的嘴唇时偶尔会睁开眼睛，由于距离过近而无法聚焦的目光被迫落到对方微微抽动的鼻子上，他的鼻尖不停地冒汗，看起来湿漉漉的。佐助教他在接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸，鸣人学得不到位，一边皱着鼻子往里吸入空气，一边还要气喘吁吁地躲开佐助缠上来的舌和那个比清晨采摘的荷叶摸起来更湿润的吻。

少年爱欲从吻开始，赤裸犹如清滢的好天气，到了现在连鸣人抖着耳朵朝他露出笑脸都变成让人浮想联翩的诱惑。他开始想象自己柔软顺滑的黑色猫尾缠上少年线条流畅的小腿，把鸣人压在身下，不顾对方阻拦的手去捏他颤动不止的小狗尾巴。

佐助认为自己不喜欢犬科，尤其如漩涡鸣人这般温顺友好的金毛家犬，他们的情绪总是不管不顾地全部写在脸上，一览无余地表现在行动中。向人示好时便微微晃动身后的犬尾，感受到敌意便凶神恶煞地弓起身子，耳朵上原本柔软的皮毛支棱着。佐助总是能一眼看穿对方变化的情绪，不需要思考就可以得知他的厌恶、他的喜好和他的亲密，可如果对于犬科生物来说，摇尾巴是一种表达亲近的方式，那么鸣人亲近的家伙也未免有些太多了。

他想起这家伙总是勾着伙伴的肩膀，拢向自己的怀里，为一点小事而笑得面红耳赤；亦或是摇着尾巴请求拉面店的老板往自己的那一份拉面中多加一点鱼板；再或者是惹了那个樱发少女生气，抖着耳朵嘴里讨着饶。

他和我是最亲密的吗？

“吊车尾的，不要离我那么近。”佐助有点不高兴地说，他皱了皱眉，伸出手企图把对方搂过来的胳膊扯开。

“唔！喂喂，我可是好心过来找你，”鸣人撞了撞佐助的手臂，他嘴角叼起一根被佐助揪断的狗尾巴草，不高兴地嚷嚷，“再说了再说了，又不是没有更近过……”

佐助猛地转过头来，他看见少年脸上一片通红，佯装咳嗽地吐出嘴里寻来开心的杂草，呸了几口，慌乱中这才想起解释：“啊啊啊——佐助不要误会，我不是那个意思！”

“那你是什么意思？”佐助别开视线，语气有些冷淡，“……如果只是接吻的话，我是不会满足的。”

“呜哇！你、你在说什么啊，”鸣人红着脸大声抗议，“都已经亲过了你还想要怎么样？！”

佐助匆匆瞥了对方一眼，把视线重新挪回面前的苗圃上。他又一次从对方僵硬的耳朵上读出了鸣人的心情，他感到慌乱又无措，想要挽回尴尬的局面却不知道到底该怎样做，自以为是地替自己的话作了解释。

犬科天性中的那些微妙的自负在鸣人身上体现得十分充足，佐助忍不住开口说道：“你真的想知道？”

鸣人认真地点了点头，抖动的耳朵代表了他的真诚：“我喜欢佐助，所以不管佐助……”

佐助头脑一热，对方的表白是一个切实的导火索，以至于接下来的动作都远远超出了佐助本人的想象。那股冲动劲在推着他走，控制着他的四肢，奋力地压倒眼前这个曾经与自己唇齿相接的犬科。可能直到他的手把鸣人上衣的拉链拉至最底，克制不住的冲动依然在沸腾中上涌，脑子里只剩下一句话，我喜欢佐助。

他喜欢我。

于是关于宇智波佐助认为自己大概不喜欢犬科，是个一个百分之百的谬论。

佐助看着他，有些咬牙切齿地咬上对方的喉结，好像真的因为对方没有自觉的告白生了气，直到又抓着鸣人的手臂印了一个吻才算满足。犬科颤抖的身体很好地取悦了少年人的虚荣心和占有欲，而后佐助抬起头，垂在地面的尾巴缠上鸣人的脚踝：“现在，要做吗？”

他头脑发胀，好像他们正在河水种挣扎着完成这场性爱，脑内和体内都涌入许多炽热滚烫的晶蓝河水。少年人根本不懂得克制，汗湿滑腻的脊背被手指牢牢按住，脖颈交缠在一起，他的吻一个两个地落在对方湿润的肩膀上。

额发间藏着的护额因为佐助插入他发间的手指渐渐松动，半边垂下来遮住了他的眼睛。有限的视线里鸣人只能看见佐助同样汗湿的发尾，却没有因为少年人旺盛的精力而有丝毫的下垂迹象。

鸣人呜咽了一声，模糊的吐息喷在佐助耳边。他眨了眨眼睛，感觉到后背抚摸着他的手指慢慢滑至腰间。

被脱下来的衣服上沾满了背篓翻倒之后滚出来的杂草，佐助摁着鸣人的身体毫不理会少年打算去挽救任务成果的手，鸣人哼哼两声，小声地抱怨佐助是小气鬼，随即又被捏着下巴封住了总是讨人厌的嘴。

“呼、唔！我说，真的要在这里吗？”鸣人有些害怕地抱住佐助，他的腿缠在佐助腰后，有些敏感地蜷紧了膝盖，反而把作弄他的人更加亲密地拢入自己怀里。

佐助正埋首舔着他的胸口，好像能从舌尖的味蕾中尝到对方身体的味道。他猜想犬科动物的身上总是带着一股天生的气味，平时靠近了闻不到，性爱中被放大的嗅觉却灵敏地捕捉到了对方情动的痕迹。

佐助的手伸到鸣人的尾椎，被衣服盖住的尾巴摸起来湿漉漉的。鸣人的尾巴并不长，他轻而易举地将它握在手里，那一团蜷曲起来的毛绒尾巴微微地颤动，是身体的主人在奋力地摇晃自己的尾巴，好让佐助知道夏日中没有来由的口渴与烦躁并非无迹可寻。

他渴望带着他投入海的浪潮，紧紧拥缠的身体上不断摔下汗来，好像令人能够闻到礁石上滑腻的青苔散发出的咸味。明明炎热的夏天绝不会感到寒冷，但只要佐助的舌尖轻轻舔吻过他的身体，鸣人便是一阵战栗。

“等等的说！”

佐助用力将鸣人压倒在地，杂草被少年人折腾对方的动静震荡得洒了一地。他们好似被海水打翻在永无止境的吟哦白浪中，亲吻时抖动的猫耳与犬耳却是愉悦的象征，在海水中不是挣扎而是尽情沉没。

“你还真是色情啊，”佐助捏了捏鸣人身后晃动不止的尾巴，他眯起眼睛，喉中的热浪随着吻进而包裹了少年泛红的乳尖，“好热。”

“唔、不要，不要总是……”鸣人搂住佐助的脖子，他蹬了蹬腿，抬起腰把佐助抚摸自己尾巴的手压在身下。鸣人气还没有喘匀，又瞪着眼睛挣扎两下：“佐助才是好色情吧！”

佐助咬着他的乳尖，把手抽出来继而又按住鸣人的肩，眼色不善地抬头看着面前这个犬科笨蛋，后者不爽地推了推他：“啊啊啊，那种地方，不许舔不许舔！”

“很舒服不是吗？”佐助看着他问道。

“女孩子才会觉得舒服！”鸣人红着脸哼哼两声，勾在佐助背后的腿眼看就要滑下来，被恶劣的黑猫抱着揽在手里，他朝前倾了倾身，更加地靠近身下的少年，“摇尾巴就是觉得很舒服吧，只是稍微过分了一点……”

“佐助？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，似乎不太明白对方话里的意思。

佐助却不去看他，垂着眼，自顾自地轻声开口问道：“无论是谁都会觉得舒服吗？还是说——”

少年放开自己缠着鸣人的尾巴，忽然失去了接着做下去的兴致。他有些迷茫地看着身下气喘连连的少年，小狗柔软的耳朵抖了抖，对方的脸上同样写着不解，他皱了皱眉，一副想要发作的样子。

佐助觉得自己对犬科抱有的很大成见都来自于漩涡鸣人，他们最容易满足，天性忠诚友好，无论是面对谁都能天真地回以示好，摇着尾巴的样子看起来相当无害，似乎对谁都能展现那样的亲密。

那么即使是像刚才那样的吻、那样令人发颤的拥抱、那样柔和的爱抚，那样无间的亲密到底是出于天性还是对爱慕的回音？

这个大笨蛋，佐助在鸣人没有来得及生起气来之前放开了他。

“我说啊、你……”鸣人一头雾水。

“有点太急了，”佐助打断了他的话，继而转过头来盯着金发少年，顿了顿才说，“对不起。”

“所以，这是什么情况？”卡卡西有些头疼地看着眼前的一猫一狗。

“这家伙大概是中暑了，”佐助不好意思地撇过头，他又把鸣人往上背了背，目光顺着卡卡西看的方向落在了那个空空如也的背篓上，木条交错间依稀可见几缕缠绕在一起的杂草。佐助有些尴尬，“那个……是意外。”

无论怎么听都不像是意外，卡卡西看着眼前的黑猫背着身后的犬科笨蛋朝前继续走，忽然觉得这两个人在一起本身就是个骗人眼光的意外。

佐助背着昏过去的鸣人慢慢地往回走。

他心里想起刚才两人的争执，对方面红耳赤地扑过来要问自己说个明白，佐助奋力地抵着鸣人的胳膊小声吼他。这个白痴总是不顾别人的意愿在自己的生活里横插一脚，明明不关他的事却非要把自己看得比谁都重要。

大叫着说他是个胆小鬼，跟敌人拼个头破血流却还要逞强着站起来横在自己面前。他竖着耳朵说他最喜欢自己，偶尔也挥着拳头说他最讨厌自己，他往往总是率真地吐露一切好恶，在自己面前却总是慌张得胡言乱语，是个十足的笨蛋。

他说十一句话，藏着十个圆不起来的谎言，最慌张也最忠诚的是佐助听见过的告白。

他说他喜欢佐助，可是如果那样的喜欢不只是他一个人听得见，那么这是不是也是一个谎言？

他分明想要与他更加亲密无间，不留一丝缝隙地张臂拥抱，撺掇他口中仅存的氧气，把他呼出的模糊叫喊和求饶都归为己有。那样的亲密自私、刻薄而充满了绝望的日落，既然想要的亲密是不容拒绝、毫无反抗的无间，他又为什么会把他像刚才那样推开？

背后的家伙似乎已经睡着了，他的胸膛贴着佐助的脊背，厚实的热度与盛夏的炙烤并不相同，后者拿走的只有他对热意的感知，前者却好像占有了他所有的知觉。

佐助完全能想象鸣人醒来之后慌乱无措的脸，抓着他的手臂尽可能地解释刚才发生的事。难道爱慕的双方产生了自私，就一定需要对另外一方表示歉意吗？即使鸣人一贯对他服软，佐助也坚决不会道歉。

他的自私和他想要的亲密，从来都是一起诞生和一起死亡的。

佐助觉得身体很热，他的手勾在鸣人的膝弯处已经感受到了触碰火焰时一般的灼热。先前同这只小狗滚在草地里的进行到一半的性爱，那种滔天海浪想要将他打翻，吞吃五脏六腑的快意又一次回到佐助的身体。他急着想要证明一些东西，迫不及待地要把那份自私拿出来共享，因为亲密是两个人的自私。

佐助按照卡卡西的话把鸣人带回了自己家，卡卡西说静音还在医疗班里抽不开身，中暑大概也不是什么大事，或许睡一觉能好一些。

鸣人被佐助放下来扔到床上，小狗缩在柔软的床被中蜷起了身体，剩下两只耳朵和毛绒绒的尾巴露在外面，佐助只要一伸手就能摸到。

佐助一直知道鸣人睡相差，却不知道身为一个忍者睡着时也会这样毫无防备。若换作平常，他一定会揪着这个笨蛋犬科的耳朵教训一通，但现在佐助却起了一些其他的想法。

鸣人哼哼两声，似乎还在梦中模糊地呓语。他抓着属于佐助的床被揶在怀里，脸颊蹭着对方的枕头，大概是中暑带来的症状，他微微张着口，面色通红地吐出一口气，呼吸声比往常更重，随着那些无意义的破碎梦呓融化在温度攀高的空气中。

佐助喂了鸣人两口水，对方却哼哼着推开他的手，显然一副十分抗拒的样子。大概是被叮嘱过中暑的人会感到口渴，需要补充大量水分，眼前的家伙却完全不似卡卡西说的那么严重。

佐助心下了然，这个笨蛋不是需要水分，八成只是因为任务前夜花了精力熬夜修行，查克拉供给不足造成的状况。

“唔、佐助……”

对方却在这时呓语着喊出自己的名字。 

鸣人恍惚着醒来时自己的腿正被一只作恶的手揉捏着抬高，柔软的吻落在光裸的大腿内侧，身体的热度只增不减。他睡意昏沉的脑袋没法分析现在的状况，只感受到肌肤相贴带给他的快意，连摇晃的视线也无法带给鸣人半点有用的信息。

犬科的警惕心在此时派不上用场，暧昧的空气中嗅不到任何危险靠近的气息，他直觉感觉压在身上的人与自己最是亲密无间，以至于像现在这样打开双腿也全然不会觉得不妥。

羞耻心姗姗来迟，等到对方褪下自己的裤子时鸣人才察觉出暧昧的气氛似乎过于浓厚了。

私处被人用手指爱抚着，愈演愈烈更有侵犯入内的趋势。他抖动两下耳朵，终于挣扎着从模糊的意识中醒来。

“佐助？！”他大叫起来，“喂，你在发什么疯！？”

佐助完全不想理会这个犬科白痴的挣扎，他上前手脚并用地制住鸣人，抱着他的膝盖用力压到他胸前。少年吐出一口热气，眼色平静地看着面色通红的鸣人，慢慢将手指插入他的体内。

“唔啊——”鸣人模糊的喘息被佐助用亲吻堵住，后者急不可耐地向里探入第二根手指，同第一根指头一起在对方的体内搅弄起来，发出粘腻的水声。

鸣人呜咽一声，他抬起头向下看去，黑猫的手指插入的部分被挤出了过多的液体，微妙的痛感从难以启齿的地方传到四肢。少年红着脸，压在身下的尾巴却违背意愿地晃起来。

“你这混蛋……到底、想干嘛啊，唔！”

佐助的手指狠狠往里一顶，对方的叫骂被直接生生截断。鸣人涨红着一张脸，从床上努力爬起来，手臂撑起上半个身体，呜呜了几声咽下潮湿的喘息。

“既然醒了，”佐助眯着眼，目光却仍然停留在对方身后微微张合的入口处，视觉上带给少年的刺激绝不比想象中的少。抖动的猫耳传达了他的愉悦，连下垂的尾巴也忍不住随了主人的意缠上鸣人的大腿，“就好好感受。”

“什、什么意思？”鸣人眼神迷茫，湖蓝色的两颗宝石湿漉漉的。

在河岸边发生的事一点点回到鸣人的脑海，他们的亲吻、拥抱、不可言喻的亲密。即使是犬科动物总是凭着直觉做事，也感觉出了今天面对的佐助与往常不同。他嘴上说着轻松的话，甚至过分地开起自己的玩笑，不顾自己还在熟睡就扑过来求爱，尽管这样，但猫科动物闷声不响的偷袭却让这只犬科完全生不起气来。

鸣人揪着佐助柔软的耳朵咽下呻吟，顺着他的意思抬高了自己的腿，好让体内的手指进入得更深。意识在快感的侵袭中似乎要逃离掌控，而在搞清楚佐助心里的想法之前，鸣人是绝不会允许这样奇怪的亲密发生的。

他们在河岸边旁若无人地做着最亲密无间的事，即使真的不会有人经过，羞耻心和偷尝禁果的背德感依然存留在佐助手指光临过的每一处。鸣人并不是要拒绝佐助，而他也完全记不得自己哪句话惹了这只黑猫不开心，招来了这样的惩罚。

他享受和佐助一起坠落在亲吻中失去对世界的一切感知，似乎对方的唇和齿就是世间的天和地，交换的唾液生出万物与百草，于是尝到了甜味和汗水的咸。

鸣人喜欢佐助，所以愿意接受佐助对他的爱抚，甚至称得上是欺负般的玩弄。他总是小心翼翼地发挥着自己犬科的天性，半眯着眼观察对方的神情，佐助并不如他的话语那样尖锐，他是温柔的变相，与自己表现出的性格完全不同，而他们却是相同土壤中长出的不同果实。鸣人感受到佐助同样也是喜欢着他的，不然为什么要和自己做出比勾肩搭背、互诉衷肠更加亲密的事？

可是佐助却说：“好好感受我，就算觉得自私也无所谓。”

什么呀，谁会觉得自己想要亲近的人是自私的呢？鸣人这样想着，喜欢的心情为什么会是自私的呢？

“我……为什么会觉得佐助、自私呢？”鸣人颤抖着被对方抱起来，他与佐助面对面地坐着，自己的膝盖跪在床上，与床面相抵的关节处生出细微的麻和痒来。佐助的手指从他体内抽出，水声消失不见，那沾满了液体的手转而摸向了自己的尾巴。

佐助看了鸣人一眼，哼笑一声：“像这种趁人之危的事，难道不会觉得生气吗？”

“呃、唔！”鸣人有些跟不上佐助的思路，被扯住尾巴的痛感撞击着他的大脑。

佐助是锐利的剑锋，毕露的金芒无时无刻不在剖切他的身体，滑翔千年的机翼好像终于坠毁在他脑海中的悬崖处，大地开裂，锋芒毕露。

鸣人想说佐助这个人总是自说自话，总是曲解自己的意思，要说起宇智波一族世人都评价他们天才辈出，鸣人却觉得没有人比佐助更加笨蛋了！

笨蛋黑猫，笨蛋佐助！

而他在心里愤愤抱怨着的少年却不愿给这只可怜的小狗喘息的机会，他铁定了主意要给对方一个一厢情愿的教训。佐助凑近鸣人的肩膀，啃咬少年从不见光的柔软皮肉，又将攻击的阵地转向鸣人因呻吟而上下滚动的喉结。

“嗯……”鸣人迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，眼中泛起依稀的水汽，好像吐息喷在镜子上形成的雾面。

他在对方的爱抚下逐渐感到不知足，他晃动着尾巴作着无声的请求，渴盼更进一步的亲密，也渴求着佐助将他填满。

佐助和他又一次接吻，唇舌交缠的同时伸出手将他按倒，鸣人被迫翻了个身，原先堆在身上的衣物瞬间滑了下去，暴露出少年浑圆泛红的臀部和那条微微发颤的犬尾。

佐助的性器早就因为鸣人胡乱的抚摸而变得硬热挺立，他喘息一口，俯身压在鸣人的背上，空出一只手去替对方疏解同样难耐的下身。小狗颤抖着身体，因佐助没有章法的抚慰而不住地挺着腰，他急喘着发泄在佐助的手里，四肢绵软失去力气，只好抖着膝盖勉强趴在床上。

鸣人从不知道佐助在这种事情上会表现得如此急切和具有攻击性，黑猫身上似乎带着天生的压迫，光是回头时余光看到的淡漠侧脸都足够让鸣人惊骇。但同时心里又觉出异样的温柔，原来佐助同样渴望着他，他们就像是在水中浑然难分，相似到辨不出你我。

佐助闯进来的时候根本没有前兆，性器直接插入的快感令鸣人吐不出一个反悔的字，穴口被顶入的器官撑大，蜷动着往里吞咽，身体的主人来不及咽下每一口丢人的呻吟，佐助早已全部占有了他。

“啊……唔、佐助，”鸣人的声音发抖，听起来像是在祈求，“好、好舒服……”

对方坦率直白的求爱之语极大地刺激了佐助，他不管不顾地横冲直撞起来，本想着还有余欲继续逗弄这只毫无自觉的小狗，现在想来根本就是无稽之谈。

他想要更多的亲密，这样的愿望与渴求在全部进入对方之后变得愈加蓬发，好像一个逐渐鼓胀起来的热气球，他心跳得飞快，生怕少一分热情，那象征着爱慕的气球就会无法升到最高点。

少年顶撞着身下的人，稍稍退出一些复又急不可耐地再次插入。体内的温热和软肉蠕动时缠上来的感觉叫人脊背发麻，从尾椎初爬上来的感觉过电一般窜进脑海，什么自我克制，什么年轻有为，什么世界末日，好像统统也不顾了，只剩下一个最单调也是最富有的想法——

我想要和他最亲密。

佐助喘着气，发狠地撞进去，在性器的顶端擦过某一点时，身下压着的犬科突然弓起后背，绵软的呻吟逃脱了控制，颤抖着流出更加明显的哭音。

“呜……呜、佐……”

佐助皱了皱眉，制着鸣人发软的腰又一次顶入。少年抖得厉害，他把脑袋埋进柔软的床被里，连连吐出几声低哑的呻吟，手指扣紧，一副舒服到失神的模样。

“感觉很好？”佐助问他，“尾巴已经晃起来了。”

身体分明承载不住被性器顶到敏感处的快意，却还是诚实地晃动着身后的尾巴，相连处湿滑一片，佐助伸出手去确认情况，却被少年晃着身体躲开。

那条毛绒绒的尾巴蜷曲着，部分毛发已经被水打湿，看着十分可怜。

只要一想到犬科示好时总是会晃动身后的尾巴，想要继续欺负身下这个笨蛋的心情便无法克制。不需要鸣人言不由衷的谎话，也不需要任何的肢体暗示，佐助盯着对方汗湿的脊背和颤抖的犬尾，好像他的所有感知和掌握情欲的权杖便已拿在手里。

黑猫的尾巴攀着少年光滑的小腿缠了上来，对方下意识的闪躲被这样的束缚打碎一地。鸣人被圈在怀里，进也不是，退更不是，呜呜咽咽地挤出一些眼泪，眼眶红得过分。

佐助力气大得过分，他又痛又爽，偏偏被知道了弱点，只凭靠身后的尾巴就能得知自己身体的一切反应。体内的性器遂了隐秘的愿望接连顶到正确的地方，鸣人舒爽得止不住呻吟，眼里也流出眼泪，只管叫着身后那只黑猫的名字，耳朵也在快感的作弄下抖个不停。

可他却在这样过分的欺负中感到有一些高兴，为这样无与伦比的亲密。

佐助偶尔会俯下身，掐着他的下巴强迫自己与他接吻，实际上在所有亲密的举动里鸣人最喜欢与佐助接吻。他的吻比自己尝过到任何一种糖果都要甜，好像水果软糖在口中炸开了甜美的果汁，舌尖路过的齿缝也能觉出不同程度的甘鲜。

他们是这样的亲密，两具身体不留一丝缝隙地结合在一起。结合总是让人感到高兴，不论是谁填满谁，彼此却都觉得自己正在占有。也许亲密正是占有，而他们的亲密就是最自私的占有，鸣人在模糊的意识中也尝到了亲吻般的甜，亲密总是甜的，好像连佐助口中说的自私也是甜的。  
“啊、啊……”鸣人胡乱地呻吟，想要接吻，话却说得断断续续，“我、唔啊，我想要……”

佐助往里狠狠一顶，动作也跟着停了下来：“你想要什么？”

鸣人眨了眨眼睛，突然问道：“我想要什么……”

“嗯，你想要什么。”佐助垂下眼，重新将性器插入那具年轻富有活力的身体里，软肉吞吃着器官的每一寸，他舒服得喘了一口气。

他直觉中觉得佐助的话不是在骗他，他想要亲吻，于是佐助便会给他亲吻，他想要对方重新插进来填满他，于是佐助便继续动作起来，用力地侵犯他的身体。可是如果他想要亲密，那么佐助也会给他比现在做的事更多的亲密吗？

“我在想……唔！不会有人，比我和、唔嗯……佐助更加亲密了吧？”鸣人半张脸贴在佐助的床上，回过头来傻兮兮地朝他露出一个笑脸，尾巴晃了晃，“是吧，佐助？”

“你在说什么傻话？”

亲密，这个词仿佛是佐助不肯开口的唯一原因。少年互相喜欢会渴望亲密，那么自己做出的举动明明一开始并没有征求他的同意，亲密就变成了褐色的闪电，变成了冰冻三尺寒冬，变成了没有回音的悬崖峭壁，那么这样也能算是亲密吗？

而鸣人的话却是最好的回答，对方和他一样渴望着亲密，世间唯一的亲密，比什么都要可爱一些，比什么都要宏伟一些，也比什么都要自私一些。

佐助俯身过去送了他一个冗长的吻，而这样的吻也正是佐助自己的回答。

再也没有人能比你我之间更加亲密了。

FIN.


End file.
